


【RDJ&Tony中心/唐尼夫妇&虫铁】Mr.Same

by moyuyu1006



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyuyu1006/pseuds/moyuyu1006
Summary: #CP：RDJ&Tony中心，Robert Downey Jr./Susan Downey，Peter Parker/Tony Stark。#亲爱的RDJ的生贺，一个非常奇怪的脑洞，OOC慎入。#RDJ与Tony的不知道算不算是友情向，现实世界包含Downey夫妇时不时的狗粮，MCU世界的CP是虫铁。





	【RDJ&Tony中心/唐尼夫妇&虫铁】Mr.Same

不知你是否经历过这种情况。

眼前的世界依然还是那个熟悉的世界——爱人、亲人、朋友，身下有着柔软床垫的大床跟床头的摆设都还是记忆中熟悉的样子，奇怪的只是自己——

在Robert从甜美睡梦中醒来的某一个原本平淡无奇的早上，他发现自己的视野右上方出现了一个神奇的屏幕，而那小小荧幕上播放着的，显然是不属于这个世界的事情。

他眨了眨那双因方才苏醒还有些迷蒙的眼睛，待到眼前模糊的影像清晰地显现时，妻子Susan在距他很近的地方微笑地看着他。

“Susan，你看到没，”他抬手在面前比了一个小方框，放置在自己视线右上方的位置，“那个演着其他故事的小屏幕？”

Susan顺着他的手看去，愣了一瞬以后露出一个了然的甜美微笑，她柔和的脸上和眼中都满是藏不住的喜爱之情。Susan坐起身，低头在丈夫脸颊上落了一个早安吻：“你还可以再赖床一会来进行那些可爱的奇思妙想，但是一会儿必须起来吃早餐。”

他哼哼着应了一声，直到自己的妻子穿好衣服起床去厨房准备早餐，仍沉浸在自己世界突然的意想不到里。

他注意到那个小屏幕上同样有一个男人坐在一间屋子的床上发愣——令人惊讶的是，那个男人跟他长得一模一样，只除了他坐起身时被子滑落从半敞的睡袍露出的胸前有些狰狞的伤疤，还有那张线条精致的脸上精心修剪的小胡子。

“Mr.Stark？”打断Robert思绪的是一个金属般的男声，奇怪的是，比起是在耳边响起，那声音更像是直接在他脑海中响起。与此同时，那个小屏幕的右方突然有一个穿着青色紧身衣的紫红肤色人类体型的生物从墙壁上浮现突然地出现在了房间里，他背后的披风随着他的动作飘扬着，无风自动。

Robert吓了一跳，他心想：“这是真的吗？”

屏幕上的“紫薯精”看向坐在床上的小胡子男人，他的声音又一次在Robert脑海中响起：“您说什么，Mr.Stark？”

“你真的会穿墙？”又一次地，屏幕上的小胡子男人准确无误地说出了他心里想着的话。

那人歪着头，语气似乎有些不确定——如果他能有表情的话，那大概该是个困惑的样子：“您曾很多次和我说过别再这样做了，我知道我或许是不该继续这样，但您似乎看起来不太对劲？”

Robert愣住了，他飞快地搞清了目前的状况，随即发挥随机应变的能力来继续脑海中现在这场闹剧般的角色扮演——他试图用思想去控制床上那个呆愣着的小胡子男人。

果不其然，随着他的思绪，那个跟他长着同一张脸的男人抬头看向房间中的另一个人，缓慢地开口道：“不，就……只是个玩笑，但真的，别再这样了，Vision。”

 

Robert Downey Jr.有一段被媒体与大众称之为传奇的经历，人们讨论着他的成功的不可复制性，称赞着他的种种奇妙之处，然而即使他身处无数的奇迹之中，眼前的情况也已经完全脱离了他可以解释的范围。

他控制着小胡子男人——他曾扮演过的一个原本该是虚拟人物的超级英雄——Tony Stark在那充满科技感却空空荡荡的复仇者大厦里小转了一圈，根据显现出的所有可能性去大致估摸了一下现状，时间点像是内战后——就像他们不久前刚刚拍摄过的一样。

Robert有充分的理由怀疑自己是否陷入了一场入戏过深的梦境或是癔症里，但推翻他这种猜想的除了他手指掐上大腿时会感到的疼痛外，还有他某种微妙却格外清晰的感觉——他能感觉到属于Tony的意识还在这具身体里潜伏着，尽管那太微弱了，像是沉睡着，或是在逃避着什么。

“Daddy，来吃早餐啦——”

房门外响起Exton呼唤他的声音，Robert露出个慈爱的笑容，大声回应了一句。

算了。

他看了一眼站在空无一人的客厅中间的Tony，决定就先友情帮他出演下去——他会试着尽量地保持这个世界的现状，等到属于那具身体的真正灵魂苏醒了，再让他自己去处理。

他控制着Tony的身体让他去找点食物充饥，自己也从床上爬起身，向餐厅走去。

 

松饼淋上热糖浆散发出诱人而甜蜜的香味，Avri边吃着美食边发出咿咿呀呀的叫声，Susan逗弄着她，两个人都时不时发出清脆又甜美的笑声。

如往常般，喧闹却温馨的清晨。

“Daddy，我想吃那个……”Exton意犹未尽地舔了舔手指上的糖浆，指了指Robert旁边放着的烤得金黄喷香的吐司片。

Robert把盘子向儿子的方向推了推，控制着小屏幕上的男人咬了一口手中简易搭配的三明治，又轻啜了一口咖啡。

看着男人一脸茫然地在空荡荡的餐厅咀嚼着食物，身处在其乐融融的画面中的Robert心头猛地一颤，他突然有种说不出的堵闷。

那种心头微抽的感觉直到下午才好了些许。

他控制着屏幕上的Tony扶着那个黑人男子小心地向前方走去，Rhodey两手抓着复健用的拐杖，随着他的引导一步步有些艰难地挪动。他们时不时地聊几句天——他知道这位黑人上尉是Tony最为亲近的兄弟，也是最了解他的人之一，就如同当初他深陷困境时那些依然相信并愿意帮助他的朋友们——为了不露馅，Robert并不敢说太多。

但或许正是因为他的躲躲闪闪与不可避免的一心两用，他的频频出神仍是引起了敏锐的上尉的注意。

“我说过，Tony，”Rhodey侧过头看他，他身体的重量半压在Tony搀扶着他手臂的肩膀上，那双黝黑的眼睛望向小胡子男人，其中蕴藏的感情是那么诚挚，“这是我自己的决定，我们做了对的选择，我从没后悔。”

除了点头露出一个无声却真实的微笑，Robert没做其他回应，但他却分明体会到刹那间深藏在那具躯壳里的潜意识中的，那股如细微颤动般细小微弱的电流。

那之后他又接连在空余中接到了Thor从阿斯加德发来的讯息——关于“你为什么不联系我”的抱怨，以及随之而来的来自于Bruce的亲切寒暄，尽管他没得到来自这个身体正主的确切回复，也只能抱着“让一切尽量保持现状”的思想含含糊糊地回应这些关切，却能在内心的某一处感觉到，那个一直沉睡着的灵魂似乎在不经意间被染上了温度，变得更加温暖了一些。

 

“Boss，Mr.Hogan发来通话请求。”

脑海中突然响起熟悉的女声，Robert揉了揉额角，控制屏幕上的那个小胡子男人抬起手，一个透明的视频通话框就出现在工作室的桌面上。

模拟小游戏已经安然无恙地玩了几天，Robert早已可以在现实生活不分神的情况下熟练地安排Tony Stark的一天，包括自如地应对那些来自各方的真情或假意的交互。在这场游戏还没正式开始前，Robert最担心的环节是面对那些难缠的媒体——虽然他擅长这个，但却着实费神，况且他不确定作为演员跟作为超英是否会有所不同——但好在伤势未痊愈的Tony还不用亲自出面应对公众，他有些庆幸自己暂时还不用去考虑这个。

但出乎他意料的是，这段时间里，他需要绞尽脑汁地应对的人竟然是Happy——更准确地来说，是Peter Parker。

“Boss，”Happy那张苦巴巴地皱着的脸清晰地出现在他眼前，随之传到他脑海中的还有他有些无奈的声音，“Parker那个小子又在给我打电话了。”

Robert不记得自己是第几次在Happy口中听到那个名字了。

似乎从内战那次不长不短的欧洲游以后，那个年轻的超级英雄就迷上了这位Mr.Stark，他一直在探寻Tony的近况，或是反复换着花样地表达对那场美好的欧洲行的感激，并在无法直接联系到Tony的情况下，选择曲线进攻Happy。

一开始Robert为了保持现状自然是含含糊糊地让Happy应付回去，无限拖延少年提出的见面请求，然而更让他意想不到的是，那个热血少年在得不到确切的回应后却丝毫没有放弃，他似乎赖上了Happy，对那些婉转却足够明显的回避视而不见，执着地通过第三人不断向Tony分享他的近况，心情，以及他想见男人一面的渴望。

“你先应付他一下，我真的没时间，”在内心无声地叹了口气，Robert只好继续采用那套重复了一百遍的说辞——尽管在他控制下的Tony闲得几乎可以一天发呆十二个小时，“交给你了，Happy。”

“Boss，Tony，求你了，你们自己解决吧……别把我在夹在中间了。”

老实人Happy看起来像是真的快要哭出来了，控制Tony关闭通话的手停在半空——心软的好人Robert是真的开始于心不忍了。

“Daddy，你怎么了？”Avri仰起那张天真的小脸扑闪着大眼睛望他，抬起胖嘟嘟的小手抱上他的手臂，“为什么突然不讲故事了？”

更加麻烦的是，需要频繁地处理和思考这些问题甚至让他在真实生活中都会无缘无故地出神——比如现在。看着抱着自己的胳膊摇来摇去想要吸引自己注意力的小女儿，Robert无声地叹了口气，他伸出手轻捏了下女儿肉嘟嘟的小脸，伸臂把她抱进怀里，微低头在那张小脸上印了一个怜爱的轻吻，心里暗暗下了个冒险的决定。

“好吧，Happy，那就见——”

他的话还开始说，就听到脑海中另一个声音突然地响起。

“我真的很忙，没有时间见他。过阵子你把新战衣交给他，他应该就会暂时放过你了。”

那是一个跟他自己极为相似的男声，但更加低沉，说话时嗓音因某些未知的原因而略显喑哑，或是苦涩。

小屏幕上的小胡子男人果断地抬手一挥，Happy苦哈哈皱着的脸便随着蓝色悬空屏幕一起消失在空气中，工作室跟Robert的脑海都终于重归寂静。

他瞪着眼睛盯着屏幕中的男人，对方低头沉默了几秒，突然抬起头直直地与他视线相接，那双与他一模一样的棕色眸子危险地眯了起来，被小胡子包围着的嘴唇张合，吐出冷静又疏离的质问：“那么，你又是谁呢，Mr.Same？”

 

在简略又尽量具有说服力地跟真正的Tony Stark解释了发生的一切后，Robert只得到了一声不置可否的轻哼，小胡子男人抱着手臂上下打量了他一会——他也不知道对方究竟能看到什么，便自顾自地忙自己的事情去了。

Robert发现自己没有办法再控制Tony的身体和言行，也无法确切地感觉到他那颗飞速运转着的大脑里在想些什么，但眼前的小电影却还持续而不紧不慢地播放着。

他基本一睁眼就能看到小胡子男人忙碌的身影穿梭在各种会场之间，在媒体与闪光灯面前娴熟地露出应对自如地官方笑容，而当他枕着夜辉与家人一起沉沉入睡前，眼前最后一个画面几乎无一例外的是Susan微笑着的脸，以及右上角那个小荧屏上埋头在工作室苦干的身影。

他们就这样彼此知道对方存在却又当对方不存在般地在两个世界里生存着，直到有一天，看着一身疲惫地结束应酬的Tony又一头扎进工作室里，Robert终于忍不住开口问道：“所以，你真的是个科学家？”

“或是慈善家，花花公子，超级富豪，挑你喜欢的说。”Tony略顿了一瞬，他手下的动作只停了片刻又完美地衔接上，头也没抬。

Robert沉默了一会，直到他注意到男人身前屏幕上的图形，才又开口问道：“这是给那个蜘蛛小子的？”

Tony瞥了他一眼，一刻不停地继续他手头中的工作——在进行最终改进的蜘蛛侠制服，他点点头：“是的，之前落了些进度，我得补上。”

说完，他又意味不明地哼了一声。

许是长久的角色扮演得来的经验，Robert敏锐地捕捉到了他那声哼哼中表达的“不用我说你也知道拖进度原因”的意味，于是他也回敬地轻哼了一声，开口道：“我当然不懂这些，我是个演员。”

“但我可以模拟这些，我演过你，你大概不会相信，”他刻意停顿在那里，直到Tony停下手中的动作，微偏过头等待着，似乎终于表示出对他的话题感兴趣，Robert才继续说了下去，“就只是对着绿幕，做个幻想，我手中拿着你此刻手里拿的东西，眼前有那样的投影屏幕——说实话，我从没想到现在竟然真的有了……”

“听起来很有趣，”几秒沉默后，Tony勾起嘴角笑了——自真正的Tony Stark苏醒后，这是Robert第一次看到他露出这样的笑容，“看来你也是个科学家，能创造奇迹的那种。”

Robert开口想要说些什么，最后却什么也没说。他看向半靠在自己怀里正在看电视的Susan跟抱着他的小腿想要往他身上爬的Avri，伸臂把小女儿抱进怀里，又在鼻前Susan散发着清香的发上印了一个轻柔的吻。

“大概吧。”他轻声说。

 

“Boss，我已经把新制服给Peter Parker送过去了。”

“嗯，”男人似乎犹豫了一瞬，最终还是开了口，“他怎么样？”

“他看起来很高兴，但他还是在缠着我问你的——”

“我不想知道这个，”未完的话语被人干脆地截断，男人接着说，“就只是帮我转告他，好好去做个纽约好邻居，别去冒险做傻事。”

“Boss，你为什——”

“Happy——”当Tony想要喊出Happy的名字再次制止他时，一个跟他自己相差无几的声音却突然在他的脑海中响了起来。

“你为什么不干脆去见他呢？”

“就这样吧，Happy，下次再说。”Tony抬手干脆地切断了跟Happy的通讯，抬眼瞪着他视线里的某个只有他自己才能看到的人影。

“我说的不对吗，”那个跟他长得几乎一模一样却总挂着温和笑意的男人看着他，“你明明就很关心……”

“嗨，”Tony开口打断他，“我不想跟你吵架，Mr.Same。”

“事实上，Mr.Downey，你也可以叫我Downey，Robert，Bob，挑你喜欢的，”虽然好人Robert依然是那副笑眯眯的劝导模样，Tony却一点也感觉不到伪善与被冒犯，“别忘了，我扮演过你，所以大概还算了解你？”

Robert用了不确定的语态与疑问的语气，因为他知道以Tony的性格，用笃定的语气只会遭受更加断然的否认与决然的拒绝，而从Tony瞪着他欲言又止最终却只翻了个招牌白眼的样子来看，他似乎又一次说对了。

看着Tony气呼呼地转过身去继续忙于工作不愿再理他，Robert也转而去处理自己手头的事务，他没再说话，唇角却一直是上扬的。

 

夜空随着时钟的滴答声降临在纽约上空，工作室的灯光还亮着。

Tony忘了自己已然连续工作了有多少个小时，沉迷于创造的精神掠夺了他偶尔的烦乱，也几乎封闭了关于饥饿与困倦的感官。

直到他听到轻微的却在暗夜的寂静室内里显得格外响亮的，敲击窗扉的声音。

Tony抬起头，那个不算陌生也谈不上多熟悉的身影出现工作室洁净透明的窗户外，前两天还在他手下屏幕上翻转改进着的红蓝相间的制服此刻正包裹着少年紧致的肌肉，勾勒出他年轻矫健的身形。接收到男人投来的视线，少年抬手摘掉了裹在头上的头套，对Tony露出一个灿烂的笑，他柔软的棕色头发打着卷被夜风吹动拂过红润的面颊，在夜色里划出撩动心弦的曲线，眼睛里晶莹闪烁着的笑意甚至黯淡了星光。

待到回过神来的时候，Tony已经走到了窗前，他像突然从一场酣然梦中惊醒般愣在了原地，垂下眼睛避开了少年那几乎能熔化玻璃的明亮瞳孔。

窗扉被敲击时又发出了几下有些闷的声响，远得像沉在云里，又近得像敲在他心上。

抬起的手指顿了一瞬，还是没有开启锁紧的窗扉，Tony抬手在透明的窗户划了几下，室内外并不明显的温差让他的字迹稍纵即逝，了然无痕。

“太晚了，你先回家去。”

垂下去的有些黯淡的眸子暴露了少年一瞬间的失望，他却还是很快振作起来冲着男人再一次露出洁白的牙齿眯着眼睛笑起来，他一笔一划地在方才Tony留言的位置的背面写下“好的，Mr.Stark，早点休息”，最后还不忘用指尖勾画了个硕大的心形。

Tony怔了一瞬，他低头轻咳了一声，快速地转过身走向工作台，背对着窗户继续忙起了工作，刻意忽略了少年最后道别时清晰的敲窗声。

他的脸完全红了。

无声地目睹了一切的Robert露出个饱含深意的笑容，他并没有开口点破装模作样地忙活了一会却什么也没做成终于还是转过身冲着窗台发愣的Tony，只是带着充满爱意的笑容看着正在自己面前轻轻地闭上眼睛的Susan。

Robert凑过去，在她唇角印了个清浅的晚安吻：“晚安，Mrs.Downey。”

 

Tony缓慢地睁开眼睛，最近在他眼前堪称阴魂不散的那个小屏幕完全消失了。

昨晚Peter走后，他的工作效率简直低到令人发指的程度，便索性早早地上床睡觉，而出乎他预料的，不同于平日里的辗转反侧，他很快就在安宁的心绪里坠入了黑甜乡，又在平静的清晨里自然而清爽地醒来。

Tony起身靠坐在床头，不可置信般地反复睁闭了几次眼睛，才终于确定那个上演着另一个世界的剧集的小荧幕真的已然无影无踪了。他不知是遗憾还是庆幸地长吸了一口气，缓慢地吐了出去。

他看着眼前透明的宝蓝色屏幕，犹豫半晌，还是拨通了那个号码，忙音数下后，空气中响起了少年睡意朦胧的迷糊声音：“喂……你哪位……”

Tony顿了一会，终于还是缓慢地开了口：“Peter，我……”

“Mr.Stark——！”

 

电梯终于停留在期盼的楼层，少年有些紧张地踮了踮脚尖，颠了颠斜背着的挎包，深深地呼吸了一口气，迈着轻快又期待的步伐走了出去。

他隔着工作室的玻璃门看到那个男人——Tony背对着他，棕色的发丝浓密柔软地卷在脑后，他的脊背挺直，打底的工作装勾勒出紧致的腰线，宽松的休闲裤衬出诱人的臀型。Peter略垂下眼睛，感觉脸颊有些微微发烫。

面前那扇阻隔了彼此的透明大门向两边悄声地滑开，Tony闻声转过身，站在原地看向他，男人的脸上缓慢地露出一个浅淡的微笑，那双微勾的棕色眸子像是融化了的巧克力般粘稠又甜蜜：“好久不见，Peter。”

Peter没错过那一瞬间自己心里无数花朵盛开的声音，他快速地向前走了几步后奔跑着扑了上去，把Tony拉进了一个大大的充满了热情的拥抱里。

 

【完】


End file.
